


The Hazards Of Not Listening To Tony Stark

by petroltogo



Series: The Many Hazards Regarding Tony Stark [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at humour, Bucky Collects Blackmail Material, Bucky Is Very Amused, Established Relationship, Fainting, Fluff, Head Wounds Are Serious, Hurt Steve, M/M, Protective Loki, Protective Steve, Protective Thor, Steve Is In So Much Trouble, The Usual Shovel Talk Stuff, Tony is not amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petroltogo/pseuds/petroltogo
Summary: It's all very simple, really: Steve needs to learn to listen to Tony more often. If not for the sake of his continued good health then for the sake of his pride.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely following this prompt: Thank you so much for writing both the the prompts, almost everyone giving steve and bucky the talks. thank you. if you ever feel like adding to them, please do. it would be nice if thor and loki also come and thor is like, my friends i am a dear friend of anthony, take care of him. loki is like we are not that great friends but the guy offered me drinks, dont mess with him. steve and bucky actually faint. tony is touched that they all care so much. happy ending. take care.

The first thing Steve registers is Tony’s voice. Which is a nice sound to wake up to. Steve very much approves of it, he thinks, a scattered little string of words that falls apart before it’s fully formed.

Tony’s voice is sharp, a habit from too many hours spent in board meetings fighting with people unable to see the same vision Tony does. The words are hushed though, if forcibly so, and it makes Steve smile dopily. This is just the kind of thoughtfulness he’s come to expect from Tony. One that’s got nothing to do with money and one Tony likewise refuses to acknowledge he’s even capable of.

The mere thought of how many people must have talked down to Tony for him to have so little faith in himself makes Steve want to punch the entire god damn world.

“-thought we talked about this!” Tony’s words finally penetrate the thick fog that seems to surround Steve’s mind. Which is a bit odd. He’s pretty sure it’s been a sunny day, warm breeze, not a cloud in sight.

Steve is distracted from this train of thoughts by the sudden realisation that Tony doesn’t sound happy. Not at all. He sounds very upset instead, and that makes Steve push against the fogginess with rapidly growing insistence. Because Tony isn’t supposed to be upset, not _ever_. Steve’s eyelids however are not cooperating. Are they supposed to be this heavy?

“In our defence, it’s not like _I_ did anything,” an unfamiliar voice drawls, the unapologetic tone softened somewhat by a faint accent, that gives the words the sort of melodic sound that native speakers in Steve’s experience tend to lack.

“No,” someone, _Bucky_ , Steve recognises belatedly, counters with the kind of snarl that usually precedes a very violent end of the ongoing conversation, “You just stood back, smirked and let your fuckin’ brother do the hard work! Not a fan of making your own hands dirty, are ya?”

That proclamation is immediately followed by a chaotic argument between at least four people that Steve is far too out of it to properly follow. _And here I thought I’m the one who’s attracting all the trouble_ , he thinks with a detached sort of amusement.

“Shut up, all of you!” Tony finally yells which happens to be way louder than Steve is currently comfortable with. He’s barely aware of the groan that slips past his lips, but the sudden silence is more than worth his hurt pride.

Then there’s a warm hand gently cradling his face and another taking a hold of his left arm and Tony is whispering his name with so much affection that Steve can’t do anything but force his eyes open an blink up at the two men he loves with a dazed smile.

“Hey,” Steve mutters, the word rough but audible and Tony laughs wetly down at him.

“Hey,” he whispers back, echoed by Bucky’s soft, “Welcome back, punk,” a second later.

“What?” Steve frowns, unsure how to articulate the confusion he feels. He’s lying on the sofa, covered by what must be at least four blankets and something cold and wet lying on his forehead.

“You fainted,” the dry voice from before cuts in and it takes Steve a long moment to turn his head and find the face belonging to it, all sharp cheekbones and piercing, green eyes. “Whilst this oaf here informed you about the many ways he plans to cut you open if you even think of hurting our dear friend Anthony.”

There’s a sarcastic lilt tangled with those words but Steve is gaining more awareness by the second and it’s impossible to miss the coldness in the male’s eyes. Said thought is confirmed a moment later when the man adds, “I will of course reserve the pleasure of laughing in the face of your pain and miserable fate for myself.”

And finally everything clicks into place.

Tony’s friends from Norway, who’s visit he’s been talking about for months. Right. Considering their history with Tony’s friends so far, Steve admits that he should have expected the threats.

Slowly Steve turns his attention towards the other unfamiliar guy who’s at least a head taller and far broader than the first one. And who also, in stark contrast, looks very repentant. Steve is pretty sure he’s currently subjected to the puppy eyes from a guy who looks like he could crush Steve’s windpipe with his pinky finger. Which should dim the effectiveness of the look but somehow doesn’t.

“I dearly apologise for frightening you, lover of Anthony!” the man proclaims. Steve winces reflexively at the volume of the other man’s speech—and then a second time when the words sink in and the world finally becomes clear enough to make out Bucky’s shit-eating grin.

“I passed out?” Steve asks, incredulous.

“Yes,” Tony snaps, the relief very quickly turning into a reproach dangerously close to his I-won’t-allow-you-to-sleep-in-my-bed-for-the-next-two-weeks voice. “Maybe this will teach you to actually go and _see a doctor_ when you hit your head hard enough to leave a trail of blood on my Persian rug and almost give our guests and me a heart attack because you’re convinced you’re fucking invincible!”

“Aw, don’t worry, sweetheart,” Bucky’s smirk has an edge that Steve instinctively knows won’t bode well for him. “He’ll learn. And if it takes everyone hearing how he survived Pepper, Rhodey and Bruce unscratched, only to faint because of Thor here, well that’s too bad. Jesus, just imagine how pissed Natasha’s gonna be that she missed out on this one!”

 _Some days,_ Steve thinks mutinously, _Bucky’s only redeeming quality is the way he makes Tony laugh_.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated. And you're welcome to check out my marvel/Tony blog on tumblr [tonystarktogo](http://tonystarktogo.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Urgh I have to get back to studying now. But I hope you all have an enjoyable *whatever time of the day it currently is*!


End file.
